


drunk

by wheezyhowell



Series: Chapter one [one shots] [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Gay, Love, M/M, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheezyhowell/pseuds/wheezyhowell
Summary: after a night of drinking in london ryan just couldn't help himself





	drunk

Ryan couldn’t help himself, the man standing in front of him looked to appealing for his own good. “What?” Shane said fondly. “It’s...nothing” drunkenly stumbling over his words not knowing what to say next. Shane started to undress and getting ready for bed and Ryan couldn’t help but sneak looks at him. “Don’t go tos sleeap with your jens on…” Shane said with a toothbrush in his mouth “or elses you’ll hate yourseldf.” ‘ _ oh right’  _ ryan thought ‘ _ were not sleeping in the same bed’ _ . “Do you think i…” Shane looked up at him. “Yeah? What is it?” Shane stepped closer to his friend worriedly. Ryan didn’t know what he was doing when he did it but he wasn’t going to stop himself. Ryan almost tripped into Shane kissing him aggressively. Shane pulled the smaller man off of him “What was that for?” Ryan couldn’t say anything but look at him lovingly and pull him closer. This time it was shane who kissed first, very softly yet like he’d been waiting for this for a long time. “Ryan don’t you think I’ve noticed the way you always look at me? The way you laugh at my stupid jokes, or the way you look at me in the morning, or…” Cutting him off was a pull on his t-shirt. The smaller man pulled off his shirt, leaving shane only in boxers, and pushed him on too his bed. “Someone’s very confident tonight.” Ryan said nothing at this quip but continued to move down the older man. Now straddling Shane, Ryan began to kiss down his neck, reaching the top of his underwear when shane couldn’t help but stop him.”Ryan is this just the drunk man inside of you or is my Ry?” Ryan could only laugh at this since shane said it so seriously. “What?” ryan now laying on his bare chest, “Did i say something funny?” 


End file.
